


An Endless Night

by Oujou_sama



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2 proud warriors 1 night, ?! how do i tag this, Drinking, Fate/Lancer, LANCER MEETS LANCER, M/M, fight, how many unfunny jokes can i place in my tags, i was requested to write about these two but wasnt sure what to do until today, lancer/lancer, two lancers meet where will they go, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oujou_sama/pseuds/Oujou_sama
Summary: There they stand, drenched in the rain.Two Lancers meet- stranded within a strange realm.As the darkness of the never-ending night threatens to engulf them; they fight on!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	An Endless Night

_I’ve been sitting on this idea for AGES. I was requested to write about them once (almost two years ago lol) ; but didn’t know what to do!_

_Finally, I think I know how to approach this._

_If you gave this unusual fic a try, thank you!_

* * *

It was a rainy night.

Howling, billowing winds rippled through Cu Chulainn as he traversed the pitch-black hills; the night a ravenous beast.

Despite the horrendous weather and blistering cold, he was more or less unaffected; casually strolling through the unknown. Blue locks of hair billowed across his face, damp from the dreadful rainstorm raging above.

 _‘Is this some kind of illusion?’_ He had no idea how long he had been rambling through this dream, this strange illusory world.

Each clanking footstep from his metal-plated foot armor took him further towards the void, further into lands that no being would dare to tread.

Regardless of this, the lancer continued to walk ahead.

 _‘This place is so damn cold!’_ Although he did possess quite a high body temperature, he rubbed his spandex-coated arms against his body. _‘These kinds of bodycon outfits don’t do too well on days like these.’_

* * *

Shuffling.

A scattering, shuffling noise of agile footsteps could be heard.

Ones quite similar to his own.

Aware that he was no longer on his lonesome, he halted slightly.

Spinning his spear around his head as a means of intimidation, the lancer tensed.

_‘Somebody else is here.’_

Indeed, a shadow was prowling towards him. The being’s quick, untraceable footsteps alerted him that whom he was facing was none other than another warrior; most likely one on par with himself.

_‘This’ll be exciting!’_

“Oi. Show yourself. I can hear you.”

Out from the darkness slid another figure, not unlike himself.

A black cowlick of hair clung onto this warrior’s face; as he stepped forward- decked in a similar tight, bodycon outfit.

Except, this time- his outfit was green.

“I wasn’t expecting for you to catch onto me so quickly. I was hoping to travel undetected.” A light chortle of laughter escaped the other man’s lips; as Cu attempted to look at him.

But alas, it was hard.

The night’s veil failed to lift, failed to release its powerful hold over the sky.

“Why? You here on private business or something?” If only he could fully see him.

This man felt strangely familiar to Cu.

“Nay. I suddenly appeared within this unknown realm, with only my wits to sustain me. Hark, fellow warrior; what ails you to be roaming around on such a stormy night?”

“Nothing, really. My situation’s pretty similar to yours.”

“Oho? How intriguing. State your name, fair warrior.”

“Only if you state your own first. Don’t forget your manners.”

Tension rippled between the two, lapping up their spirits.

“Ah, please do forgive my misdemeanor. I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhne; one of the loyal Knights of Fianna. I am the ever-so faithful servant of my Lord, Finn McCool.” The shadowy man politely bowed.

_‘His name sounds somewhat familiar.’_

This Diarmuid probably wasn’t from the exact same era as him, but most likely from a similar location. _‘To think that I’d find an esteemed warrior here, of all places!’_

“Nice to meet you. Trusty Hound of Ulster, Cu Chulainn at your service.”

At the sound of his name, glorious peals of laughter danced around them, leaping into the sky.

“I never expected to find such a legendary hero in a place like this,” Diarmuid was thoroughly amused. “I’ve heard tales of your deeds before.”

“You honor me. Well then, shall we get to business?”

“Gladly.”

A full moon broke through the dark skies; illuminating the faces of them both.

Able to fully regard one another, they both smirked.

**_“Fancy a little spar?”_ **

Sure, it was raining; a horrendously stormy night.

But now that they could **_finally_** see one another, a little fight wouldn’t hurt now, would it?

* * *

Spears clashed fiercely, as the two circled around one another; attacking and parrying one another. Like a well-rehearsed dance, the two warriors completed the sequence of steps necessary for battle, dazzling one another with their skills.

At current, Diarmuid was battling with only one of his spears; his yellow one sheathed by his side. When Cu tried to provoke him into using it, he simply replied with a, “It is a shame, but I must refuse to use my trump card right now.”

Though it was a wise decision, he was currently struggling; kneading his feet into the muddy fields; as he deflected an attack aimed at his waist.

 _‘I’m impressed.’_ Diarmuid was overjoyed. He hadn’t been able to enjoy a spar this fun in a long time.

And this time, there would be **no meddling masters** to get in his way!

“This is like a dream,” Diarmuid breathed, his very being filled with joy. “I have wished to battle like this for such a long time.” Spear slightly slicing Cu’s neck, a shallow wound blossomed.

“Heh, I understand what you mean! Fights like these are good fun, aren’t they?” Winking at his opponent, Cu unleashed a flurry of attacks at an immense speed.

The two continued to fight like this, unleashing devastating moves at unbelievable speeds!

That was until fate decided to intervene, lightning bolts rapidly encircling the ground around them- popping like fireworks.

One landed nearby, much too close for comfort.

“Tch…What do you want to do? Wanna continue?”

“I think that’ll be all for today,” Diarmuid sighed; returning his spear to his side. “This realm is filled with too many unknowns. I shall hope that we’ll be able to continue this spar another time.”

“Of damn course!” Cu gave him a thumbs-up, beaming from ear to ear. “For now, I guess we should look for a place to lodge.”

“How about an inn?” Diarmuid suggested, expression hopeful.

“In a hellhole like this? Not very likely.”

And thus the two continued travelling through the unknown realm, peacefully chatting to one another.

* * *

**An inn stood before them.**

It was unbelievable; standing strongly within the torrential rainstorm.

Despite its straw roof, and wooden build; it remained unshaken.

As the soft lights and chortles of laughter leaked through the inn windows; the two lancers looked up in shock.

_‘This is strange.’_

“I walked by this direction, and never saw this inn before. What’s going on?” Confused, Diarmuid placed a hand to his chin. “This place is quite peculiar…”

“Damn right! But it’s our only option, so let’s give it a go.”

* * *

As they placed their sopping wet selves upon dingy wooden bar stools, their clothes instantly dried.

Fellow customers milled around them, laughing and dancing.

It seemed like quite a normal place, except…

The customers were iridescent, glowing spirits that lacked faces. They wafted, disappearing and reappearing by the minute.

“It’s so _warm_ ~” Nestling his head on the table, Cu settled down. “I wonder if they’ve got any alcohol here?”

“I agree, this place is rather toasty. But also disconcerting. Judging by how many spirits are milling around here, I’d hazard a guess that we’re among the dead.” Leaning back, Diarmuid embraced the warmth of the inn.

“Yep. They seem pretty harmless, though.” Noisily clapping the bell before him, Cu called out to the bar. “Hello? Is there anyone serving drinks here? I’m pretty darn thirsty.”

 **“You called?”** A voice suddenly boomed, catching them off guard.

Holding a small lantern by her side; the proprietor of the inn appeared instantaneously; surprising them both.

“What? Didn’t you ask for a drink?” With braided ebony locks of hair, and pale, white robes; they made for quite the sight.

They were a being that felt oddly familiar, yet distant at the same time. A being that radiated an aura of home yet spoke of the void at the same time.

As Cu began to flirt with the woman behind the bar, Diarmuid ducked away; afraid that she’d fall for his love spot.

“Sorry, not interested, I don’t like flirting.” Instantly turning Cu down, she began to make her brew, smells of spices and mulled wine wafting over the counter.

As she accidentally locked eyes with a flustered Diarmuid, a grin erupted from her face. “Your charms won’t work on me either, pretty boy. Sorry about that!~”

“S-seriously?” Albeit being rather relieved, Diarmuid was rather surprised. “Are you resistant to charm spells?”

“Not really. I’m too old for that romance malarkey anyway.” Despite not looking a year over twenty, she spoke as if she was an ancient soul.

Smashing two sloshing cups of mulled wine- encased in iron cups- to the rickety table, she laughed. “Ta-da! This is my own special mixed brew. It’s on the house.”

“Thanks. I feel lucky, being served by one as beautiful as you.” Cu took a huge swig of the wine. “I don’t usually go for wine, but this is pretty good!”

Taking a small sip, Diarmuid also smiled, expression gentle. “What a delicious brew…”

“Of course it is!” With a hearty guffaw, she leaned towards them; coal black eyes sparkling with mirth. “This is a recipe that took me **2000 years** to perfect, you know! You won’t find anything like this anywhere else!”

 _‘TWO THOUSAND YEARS?!!’_ Just how **_old_ **was this bartender again?

* * *

Once the proprietor disappeared back into the ether again; the two lancers helped themselves to a rickety table stationed at the back of the inn.

With the rain pattering softly against the window besides them; it made for a rather comfortable spot.

As the kaleidoscope of faceless spirits sparkled, their light bouncing off the walls as they danced along to a merry jig; the two began to talk.

“That bartender back there was quite the looker, wasn’t she?” Cu grinned. “Reminds me of the women of yore.”

“I wasn’t really looking at her.” Diarmuid replied, eyes glazed. “I do like her brew, though.”

“Hah, is that so? Say, what’s with the mole under your eye?”

“Well, that’s a long story…”

Thus, they talked at long length; sharing all kinds of tales and experiences with one another.

Under the endless night sky, enjoying the company of spirits; the two merrily celebrated together.

It was a wonderful night.

* * *

**“!”** Blood-red eyes awoke with all the force of a dragon.

Head resting against the pews of the Fuyuki Church; Lancer slipped out of a deep reverie.

As he rubbed his head; the first rays of dawn glimmered through the church windows.

Was it all a dream?

As he pondered over what he had just experienced; an iron cup clattered to the ground; remains of a mulled brew leaking from its canister.

 _‘Isn’t that the cup from the inn?’_ Awed, he picked it up from the dusty ground.

As he ran his hands over its rusty surface, a small message inscribed within the cup caught his attention.

 _Live On_ , it read.

At this, he let out a small chuckle.

_‘I don’t need a blasted cup to tell me to do that.’_

As he set on his way to perform his duties for the day, a golden light infiltrated the church; its light blindingly powerful.

* * *

**THE END?!**

**Author's Note:**

> ok this story is really surreal....  
> i like LANCER CU AND DIARMUID THOUGH THEY'RE SO COOL!  
> Hope you enjoy this too.  
> also i put this on quotev ;; but then remembered that actually i enjoy putting my fate fanfics on ao3 so now it is here.  
> hngggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!! uploading here gets me so nervous like???? my fate fanfics are a bit STRANGE ........  
> and as well i have no idea what that realm they went to is actually or how they even got there
> 
> and as for the proprietor of the inn's bar... I HAVE NO IDEA WHO SHE IS??? She just popped into my head?


End file.
